A variety of medical devices for delivering a therapy and/or monitoring a physiological condition have been used clinically or proposed for clinical use in patients. Examples include medical devices that deliver therapy to and/or monitor conditions associated with the heart, muscle, nerve, brain, stomach or other organs or tissues. Some therapies include the delivery of electrical signals, e.g., stimulation, to such organs or tissues. Some medical devices may employ one or more elongated electrical leads carrying electrodes for the delivery of therapeutic electrical signals to such organs or tissues, electrodes for sensing intrinsic electrical signals within the patient, which may be generated by such organs or tissue, and/or other sensors for sensing physiological parameters of a patient.
Medical leads may be configured to allow electrodes or other sensors to be positioned at desired locations for delivery of therapeutic electrical signals or sensing. For example, electrodes or sensors may be carried at a distal portion of a lead. A proximal portion of the lead may be coupled to a medical device housing, which may contain circuitry such as signal generation and/or sensing circuitry. In some cases, the medical leads and the medical device housing are implantable within the patient. Medical devices with a housing configured for implantation within the patient may be referred to as implantable medical devices.
Implantable cardiac pacemakers or cardioverter-defibrillators, for example, provide therapeutic electrical signals to the heart via electrodes carried by one or more implantable medical leads. The therapeutic electrical signals may include pulses or shocks for pacing, cardioversion, or defibrillation. In some cases, a medical device may sense intrinsic depolarizations of the heart, and control delivery of therapeutic signals to the heart based on the sensed depolarizations. Upon detection of an abnormal rhythm, such as bradycardia, tachycardia or fibrillation, an appropriate therapeutic electrical signal or signals may be delivered to restore or maintain a more normal rhythm. For example, in some cases, an implantable medical device may deliver pacing stimulation to the heart of the patient upon detecting tachycardia or bradycardia, and deliver cardioversion or defibrillation shocks to the heart upon detecting fibrillation.
Implantable medical leads typically include a lead body containing one or more elongated electrical conductors that extend through the lead body from a connector assembly provided at a proximal lead end to one or more electrodes located at the distal lead end or elsewhere along the length of the lead body. The conductors connect signal generation and/or sensing circuitry within an associated implantable medical device housing to respective electrodes or sensors. Some electrodes may be used for both delivery of therapeutic signals and sensing. Each electrical conductor is typically electrically isolated from other electrical conductors and is encased within an outer sheath that electrically insulates the lead conductors from body tissue and fluids.
Medical lead bodies implanted for cardiac applications tend to be continuously flexed by the beating of the heart. Other stresses may be applied to the lead body, including the conductors therein, during implantation or lead repositioning. Patient movement can cause the route traversed by the lead body to be constricted or otherwise altered, causing stresses on the lead body and conductors. In rare instances, such stresses may fracture a conductor within the lead body. The fracture may be continuously present, or may intermittently manifest as the lead flexes and moves.
Additionally, the electrical connection between medical device connector elements and the lead connector elements can be intermittently or continuously disrupted. For example, connection mechanisms, such as set screws, may be insufficiently tightened at the time of implantation, followed by a gradual loosening of the connection. Also, lead pins may not be completely inserted.
Lead fracture, disrupted connections, or other causes of short circuits or open circuits may be referred to, in general, as lead integrity conditions. In the case of cardiac leads, sensing of an intrinsic heart rhythm through a lead can be altered by lead integrity conditions. Identifying lead integrity conditions may be challenging, particularly in a clinic, hospital or operating room setting, due to the often intermittent nature of lead integrity conditions. Identification of lead integrity conditions may allow modifications of the therapy or sensing, or lead replacement.